In the art of building construction, it is known to apply relatively rigid building panels, such as siding panels or the like, to a wall of a building. Frequently such panels are constructed of vinyl siding, hardboard, aluminum or the like. In many such instances, the siding, particularly in the case of vinyl siding and aluminum siding, is configured to simulate wood siding construction, and such siding may be extruded, bent, molded or otherwise configured to have lap zones or the like, whereby one edge, such as an upper edge of the panel will be provided with a nailing hem, which hem is in the covered condition after installation by means of the next-applied panel engaging a lap joint of the first-applied panel, and covering the nailing hem of the first-applied panel.
In connection with such prior art application of building panels, it is commonplace that the nailing hem be provided with a slotted hole to accommodate expansion and contraction of the panel due to variations in temperature. Such slotted holes or nailing slots allow the panels to be secured to a wall or other building surface by placing the nail generally in the center of the slot, and hammering it into the building surface, such that, after installation, a given panel is carried by a plurality of nails in similar nailing slots, whereby the panel may free-float on the nails, because the nails are not hammered tightly "home," into the building surface. However, it is not always practical to nail the nails into the center of a nailing slot, and if many nails are nailed toward the end of the nailing slot, the purpose of having a free-floating panel is not achieved, and the desired expansion and contraction in the panel due to changes in temperature will not be accommodated to the extent desirable. Additionally, constantly nailing such relatively "loose" or floating panels provides assembly difficulty. Furthermore, in nailing siding or other panels to building walls, it Is inefficient to constantly be concerned about proper placement of the nail in the center of a slotted hole. Other means of assembly, such as power nailing, stapling and the like would be more efficient, if one did not have to be concerned with correct placement of the nail, staple or other fastener relative to the slotted hole.